


No, I Don't Have A Crush On Bill

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip is more one-sided or indenial., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper totally has a diary and a problem he won’t talk about. So, Mabel waits until he is gone for a night to steal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I Don't Have A Crush On Bill

Dipper had insisted several times that his journal was not a diary and that he didn’t write down his crushes in it. That it was strictly for writing down valuable information about the supernatural creatures he encountered each day.

Mabel wasn’t buying this excuse for a second. She knew that if her brother wanted to make a note about the supernatural that he’d just write it down in journal number three that their great uncle Ford had let him keep a few years ago.

He never talked to her about anything besides monster hunting. Anytime she tried to get him to open up about his crushes, he would roll his eyes and tell her that he wasn’t interested in anyone.

So, if she couldn’t get him to talk about it, then she was just going to have to learn a different way. Even if it was a massive invasion of privacy and Dipper would never forgive her if he found out. Still, if anything really awkward came up, she promised herself that she would skip right over it to save herself the mental scarring.

She only had to wait for the perfect opportunity and it finally came when Soos suggested that they stake out the mailman’s house to see if he really was a werewolf. Getting out of it had just been a matter of her convincing Stan to lie for her about having work to do. Which was really easy when she told Stan why she was lying, the old man being so proud of her that he had “gotten something stuck in his eye”.

With Dipper away on an all day and night stake out, Mabel was free to look through his stuff until she found the diary. She thought at first that it would be easy, but her brother had gotten better at hiding stuff and it took her almost a full hour to locate it. As it was under a floor board that Dipper had thrown a pile of books over to hide.

Taking the diary carefully out of its hiding place, Mabel locked the attic door and went sailing back to her bed. Getting comfortable she opened up the first page to start reading when a snort interrupted her. Looking over the side of the bed she grinned down at Waddles who was staring up at her.

“No, of course Dipper won’t mind that I’m reading his diary! I read his notes and edits to the journal all the time and he doesn’t mind!” Waddles seemed to give her a doubtful look, but Mabel just waved him off and the pig curled up on the end of her bed to sleep.

Opening up the cover, she frowned at the few notebook pages that were stuffed in and taped to the front of the book. Making a quick decision she decided to read those pages first before getting to the actual diary pages.

 **ENTRY 1** : _It has been two days in a row that I have experienced this…weird dream and it’s been brought to my attention that there might be something supernatural causing it. And with thorough research I have determined that it is none other than Bill Cipher who is disturbing my sleep every night!_

_Further research will have to go into this and I will write back when I have more information._

Mabel was left bewildered on what dream Dipper was talking about. All of the dreams her brother told her about had to do with possible connections he had failed to make while awake. Maybe the next entry would shed further light on what dream Dipper was talking about.

 **ENTRY 2** : _I hadn’t slept in a few days and I’ve read several books from the library on demonology. Now I am confident that I am ready to confront Bill Cipher on why he’s been messing around in my head, safely. With this ritual I found I will be able to trap Bill in a circle and keep him there until he answers my questions._

_Of course, I’m not really sure how to get answers out of him without him dodging around the issue. And there is always the possibility that Bill will see me using this circle and will find a loop hole around it. Plus there is no way for me to tell if Bill is even giving me the truth, the whole truth, or lying through his teeth-er bricks._

_…After much thought, I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m not as prepared as I thought and I need to do more research before I confront Bill. A lot more research…_

Dipper had never mentioned doing any research on Bill, but she could remember the week that he went three days without sleeping and had almost fallen out a window. Plus he had holed himself up in their room reading a whole stack of books that he hid from her every time she tried to get a sneak peak at them.

Mabel was really starting to wonder what was so bad about his dream that Dipper felt he needed to confront Bill alone. Did her twin really have a bad experience, or did he not trust her?

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Mabel plowed forward with her reading.

 **ENTRY 3** : _Fell asleep last night against one of the books and had that dream again. I think Bill might be onto me because it was even more intense than the last times. I can’t wait any longer to confront Bill, and I need to do it tonight!_

 **ENTRY 4** : _Confronting Bill was a terrible idea. First he slipped out of my circle with ease and then proceeded to tell me everything that was wrong with it. I didn’t take notes because I wanted his wisdom, I just wanted to make him eat his own words next time. Speaking of, Note to Self: buy more candles before Mabel notices the missing ones._

Mabel knew that she should be angry at Dipper for not asking for help, but really she was just steamed that Dipper had never bothered to replace those candles. Glancing over the notebook pages, she found the rest were just information on whatever ritual Dipper had been doing.

So, with nothing left on the notebook pages she finally got to the pages actually attached to the book.

 **ENTRY 5** : _I realized it’s going to take me longer than estimated to figure out a solution to these dreams. So, I’ve switched to this old journal that I found hidden in one of the floorboards. I’ve already checked it for invisible ink and hidden messages, but the pages really are blank. So, I’m going to use this as long as my problem stays a problem._

_I’ve also been thinking about letting Mabel in on my problem, but it’s way too embarrassing to tell her about. Unless I think I’m getting too far over my head, I’m absolutely not going to ask her for help. I’ll be just fine. It will actually be kind of fun to try and solve a mystery all by myself like in some of the mystery novels I read._

_Which brings us back around to business. I’ve adjusted the plans for the circle and I’ll be ready to go. As soon as Mabel is gone for her sleep-over at Candy’s, I can summon Bill again and try to get a concrete answer out of him._

If this was going where Mabel was thinking it was, she had a pretty good idea of what happened next.

 **ENTRY 6** : _The circle does its job of keeping Bill within the circle. However, it does nothing on restricting Bill’s powers. So, when the stupid corn chip figured out he couldn’t get out without me releasing him, he started spitting fire everywhere in a tantrum!_

_Thankfully I managed to get most of it cleaned up before either Stan or Mabel noticed, but Mabel did point out that my hat was singed. I’m going to need to get it patched up again before I make another attempt at capturing Bill. Guess it’s back to the drawing board._

_Also, on a side note I’ve found that Mabel juice does keep me awake so that I don’t have to fall asleep and encounter that dream again._

Mabel knew something had been off about Dipper’s hat being burnt, but he’d insisted that it was nothing and she’d gone along with it.

That and her hunch about her container of Mabel Juice being lighter was totally correct. Though she had, had no way of predicting that it was Dipper who was skimming off the top. She had thought for sure that it was one of the grunkles, mostly Ford.

When she turned to the next page, she grinned at the scribble at the end of the first paragraph. She totally knew when this had been written.

 **ENTRY 7** : _Day six without sleep and the Mabel Juice is still going strong on effectiveness. I was temporarily blind this morning, but I’m just going to assume that, that’s a normal side effect. Besides, it’s nothing that a strong guy like me can’t han-_

_Sorry about that, Mabel was hiding under my bed and grabbed me by the ankles just as I was sitting down. I was a little worried that she saw what I wrote, but she’s still smiling so she has no idea I’ve stolen from her._

_Annoyingly though she is insisting on calling this journal a diary. It’s not a diary since I’m not a girl and I’m not writing about my crushes in here! I don’t even have any crushes; since Wendy I’m not really interested in anyone. I just want to solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls and be taken seriously._

_Speaking of, I think I found something that will keep Bill under control long enough to actually question him this time. Just in case though I’m not summoning him in the attic anymore._

It was totally a diary and Dipper was in denial. On the next page was another complicated circle surrounded with symbols that Mabel didn’t bother reading, other than to lightly skim it.  

 **ENTRY 8** : _I’m…really confused right now. I don’t know if it’s the days without sleep, Bill lying, or the Mabel juice has even more side effects than I was aware of._

_So, I managed to get a hold of Bill and keep him in the circle. At first he was furious, but then I started questioning him about the weird dream and he sort of….grew brighter? I don’t know, but he looked like he got even more yellow than he already was._

_The only answer he gave the whole time was, “You’re so paranoid that you can’t even acknowledge your own bodily wants, kid!” What does that even mean??? There’s no way that he can be talking about the dream, because I most certaintly do not want to have sex with Bill Cipher!_

Mabel could have sworn that her jaw had hit the floor as she read over the last sentence. It was so unbelievable that she had to read it a few more times for it really sink in. What did Dipper mean by it? What was with his weird dreams and why did Bill say that?

Everything was becoming really confusing and Mabel was starting to feel like she had bitten off more than she could chew. Still she sucked it up and read onto the next entry.

 **ENTRY 9** : _After reviewing all of my entries, it has come to my attention that I never wrote down what the dream was exactly. Mostly because I was really scared that Mabel or Stan would find this book and read about it. Then they would have even more fuel to tease me with, but since they haven’t I might as well._

_The dreams always start out the same way, I’ll be laying in bed counting the stars that are flicking on my ceiling. I always remember feeling really sleepy and then a hand will touch my thigh. Which of course would wake me up fully and then I’d see this dark mass with long claws hovering over me._

_The creature always looks the same too; completely black skin, a large mouth with sharp teeth and a long tongue, and a single eye that is slitted and glows yellow. Over-all a disturbing creature that I am in no way attracted to, because that would be weird. Which makes what Bill was saying even weirder now that I think about it._

_Anyway, the creature will start out in this deep voice with a garbled language and then switch to english in Bill’s annoying voice. I can’t remember what he says, but it always makes dream me calm down._

_Then the stuff of nightmares happens as the creature Bill Cipher starts pulling off my clothes and teasing my body. I try not to like it in the dreams, but dream me can’t help making some noises._

_Sometimes the dream ends there and I’ll wake up a sweaty mess with a boner. Other times the dream will keep going; one time that large monstrous tongue wrapped around my erection and got me off that way. Another time it went a little more south and I didn’t think that you could get off on something like that._

_Point is that the dreams are starting to get worse now because they are progressing even further than that. The last time I was unfortunate to fall asleep those claws were up in my ass and stretching me out. Thankfully I woke up before it went further than that, but we all know what happens next._

_I need to fix this problem before it gets too out of hand._

Mabel had promised that she wouldn’t read anything that would violate Dipper’s privacy too badly, but she had just gone and done it anyway. She was also immediately regretting it as bad imagery made her mash her palms against her eyes with a screech of terror.

So, now she had two choices. She could pack up the diary, stuff it back from wince it came, and pretend that she had never thought about it in the first place. Or she could continue reading and risk knowing more about her brother than she wanted to.

It was a tough decision, but now that Dipper had revealed his problem, Mabel was even more curious on how her bro was going to try and solve it.

 **ENTRY 10** : _The dream got worse last night. I was finally forced to crash after too many days without sleep and was helpless when it started. Now I’m even more confused than I was before because dream Bill is a lot more gentle than I thought he’d be._

_I’m starting to sound like I want to have sex with Bill Cipher, and please allow me to say that I don’t want to have sex with Bill Cipher._

_I managed to get Bill in for another summon and the demon was far too cheery this time around. I know he’s behind this. I just have to figure out a way to get him to stop._

_Tonight I’m going on a stake-out with Soos, so I’m going to try and avoid sleep while I’m there. Maybe I’ll even find a solution to this while trying to solve another mystery. Like with schoolwork!_

That was the last entry written in the book and Mabel shoved it back beneath the floorboard. Pushing the stack of books back over it, she went and laid face first in her bed. Everything that she had just read was going through her mind until Mabel had reached a conclusion of her own.

Dipper’s obsession with the supernatural was finally getting out of hand if it was reaching sexual proportions. That and even if Bill wasn’t behind the weird dream, he definitely knew about them.

Sitting up Mabel glared at the ceiling until she rolled over to turn off the lamp. Then as she fell asleep she began formulating a plan to help her brother without him knowing it.


End file.
